


Of Tossed Wine and Other things

by TheRuski



Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRuski/pseuds/TheRuski
Summary: Look, Jaskier and Geralt, in secret, like baths and each other...ok. Like every other Fan Fic on here i'm starting with that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596841
Comments: 15
Kudos: 298





	Of Tossed Wine and Other things

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a Fan Fic before... so please be gentle with me.  
> Want to comment something useful? Go ahead! Ill try and improve upon my writing.  
> I'm sure I have their character types a bit misconstrued but oh well.  
> Yes i'm aware I probably type like Helen Keller, (Blind and Deaf).  
> Yes i'm aware none of my contractions are done properly.  
> Yes i'm aware I use commas like it's tax refund season.

It is a crisp Winter's morn, a few hours after daybreak and through the skies above Lindenvale a large withered leaf from a nearby tree is wafting through the wind. The skies are bright with a slight haze in the air. It looks as though the clouds might release some precipitation later on in the day. The sounds of people milling about in the small village below fill the air. Seems as though everyone has a purpose to be out at this time. Children are laughing and members of the community are bustling about taking care of whatever business has them up this early. The aforementioned leaf slides through the air lower into the town. The leaf is pushed about by moving air from passing bodies, local dogs jumping in the air to nip at it and carts of items being moved about. one would expect the leaf to find its self eventually fallen to the ground to be crushed and trampled. However this particular leaf has the benefit of being a part of something, More fun shall we say. 

***********************

A wine flask flies through the air, catching the leaf in its fall, only to have it explode onto the face of one of the townsfolk nearest the path leading into town.

"Say it again!"

"Jaskier, NO!" Geralt yells whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Say it again, I dare you!" Jaskier Screams.

The man the wine flask had hit, wiped his face of the alcoholic beverage and glared at the Bard who had thrown it at him. Geralt and Jaskier had just only entered the town, Roach in tow when Jaskier had heard a man sneer and say "Looks like the Dog Of Rivia has himself a Lackey!" To which evidently Jaskier took a great amount of offense. Geralt wasn't sure why, as the bard had been called much worse by much nobler a person. No matter though, he needed to stop the bard from doing something stupider than what he already had.

"Jaskier leave it alone" Geralt groaned as he grabbed onto the bard's shoulder and yanked him closer to his side. 

" Yeah thats right, keep your bard in check you mutt!" yelled back the man who was boasting with pride under the assumption that he could get away with such frivolous insults.

Jaskier reached around on his person for something else to throw but only came up with his lute that was looped onto his back.

Geralt pushing Jaskier to move, noticed this and quickly lifted the lute from around Jaskiers person, Holding it far above his head.  
The bard whined loudly, causing Geralt to roll his eyes.

This Gave the man who had thrown the insults at them a hearty chuckle, forgetting the flask of wine to the face he had just endured. This only made Jaskier squirm under Geralts hand and whine louder, so much so that Geralt snapped his head toward the laughing man and said " If you don't shut your trap Ill throw the Bard at you, shutting you both up." 

The man shrugged whist still laughing, and walked off.  
Jaskier frowned at this and made grabby hands for his Lute. Geralt begrudgingly handed him his lute back. Jaskier (As hard as he could muster) punched Geralt on the shoulder and walked ahead of him. Geralt stood there for a minute watching Jaskier walk further into the town until he had turned into a building, assumedly the local tavern. Having no need to watch out for Jaskier at this particular moment, Geralt took Roaches reigns and found their way to the stable. After parting with a few coins and threatening the establishment's owner, he left with the pairs bags knowing roach would be pampered with fresh hay and as many carrots as could be consumed in the short time he and Jaskier would be in town.

***********************

Geralt walked up to the door that lead into the tavern and just stood there hand on the door latch. Hoping that, praying even, he would not walk in on Jaskier being manhandled by the locals. Better yet, that he wouldn't be singing anything about Geralt, or acting a fool for a few laughs.  
It was hard enough traveling with Jaskier from a mental stand point, let alone a physical one. With all the blathering about mythos and legends or whatever else jaskier could try to incorporate into their travels. Although the amount of times Geralt had had to save the bard from a demise of his own doing was growing on the side of obscenity too. Geralt liked to pretend that Jaskier was an annoyance and that he tired him greatly (Which he did, and was) but he could never find a real reason to send him away.

He couldn't pin point exactly why he kept him around. Perhaps all that time alone throughout the years had depleted his ability to forego companionship. Perhaps it was the interesting scents that Jaskier always smelled of, or how he was never afraid of the witcher even in the most intense of situations. It was a mystery that would be solved another time as food and drink were more important than solving this puzzle was. 

***********************

Geralt opened the door and stepped inside. Stopping short he noticed a few things. Firstly, That there was absolutely nobody making a sound louder than a mouse. Secondly, That Jaskier seemed to be holed up in a corner of the tavern with his face buried in his arms. Lastly he noticed how everyone seemed to be staring at jaskier with faces conveying different levels of anger. Great.

"Jaskier what have you done now"? Geralt questioningly sighed as he slid opposite the downtrodden bard, dropping their bags to the floor.

" I just said that my Witcher would be coming inside in a moment or two and that anyone who had a problem with it could speak to me". 

"Your witcher"? Geralt asked, running a hand though his silver and darkened hair.

"Uh, My... My... Witcher friend" Jaskier corrected himself, Head still on the table in his arms.

"Saying that could not possibly be what has all of these patrons staring at us for. Nobody really listens to you speak anyhow. Did you do anything else"?  
Jaskier lifted his head off of his arms with a frown and a furrow in his brow. He looked around at the other patrons. "No I haven't..." trailing off. 

"Are yee Fuckin' Daft" a patron called out.

"Why would you come into a tavern like that"? Someone else yelled.

"YER ruinin the air here!" someone next to their table yelled.

It was only then did Geralt and Jaskier look at each other and remember that they were still covered in weeks of dried Monster blood, dirt from sleeping on the ground and ash that had accumulated from sitting in front of so many camp fires. In simple terms they looked and smelled terrible, so bad in fact, that not even one of Jaskiers songs (on a good day) could have won them over.

Geralt and Jaskier looked at each other, and with a jerk of the head from Geralt, they decided to leave. Jaskier was determined to come back to this tavern tomorrow and play such a wonderous ballad that any of the patrons would feel guilty for running them off. Jaskier was petty like that. He would show them up.  
Of course Jaskier being well, Jaskier, he walked by the table with a pair two patrons that had yelled at them, and grabbed their plates of food. The angered patrons tried to sound off at him, in return, they had a tongue stuck out at them as Jaskier and Geralt exited the building.

***********************

The Inn was across the street from the tavern so it wasn't much of a walk as Geralt grumpily lugged the pairs bags across, with Jaskier following holding ill gotten plates of food smiling . As they entered the Inn they were faced with the same rude man they had met feet into the town. The same man that had insulted them on sight. 

"Oh no not you two" The man started.

Jaskier looked around Geralts large frame to see the man.  
Being jaskier the wryly trouble maker, he was, he pulled back his arm holding one of the plates to throw it at the man.  
Geralt expected a reaction like this. he turns around and growls at Jaskier, His Eyes glowing amber and teeth showing were enough to simmer jaskier down into a submissive compliance.

" Two rooms" Geralt said as he turned back slapping some coin onto the counter.

"Not possible" The man glared back unhappily.  
Geralt slid the coins closer to the impudent man.

"Two rooms, or you get torn into two halves" Geralt said motioning at his sword.

The man lets a grin slide across his face.  
"Im soooooo sorry, we only have one room left at the Inn right now" the man retorted.

"Plus" he added " You two would cause my wife to work overtime to get two rooms clean as opposed to one.

Geralt couldn't argue. not that he didn't want to, but more so because he was just too tired of it all. 

" Fine, One room" and held his hand out. Jaskier silently watching, had beun to notice his insides began to feel strange. Maybe a good kind of strange.  
A small brass key was deposited into Geralts hand. with the number 3 on it. 

"Thanks" Geralt mumbled and began walking towards the stairs leading up to the rooms.

Jaskier was about to argue that Geralt had paid for two rooms and only received one for his friends sake, but figured the Witcher was already extremely tired and yapping at the Inn keep might get them turned away.

***********************

The pair entered a modestly sized room, it contained a bed, a writing desk, a dresser, and what appeared an opening leading to a washroom. The room had a window that showed them the field behield the Inn and the forest that surrounded it. 

"A BED!" Jaskier yelled and began to run to flop onto it.

Geralt grunted as he caught the bard by the collar of his brightly colored purple troubadour, chocking Jaskier as he stumbled backwards.  
Geralt tossed their bags next to the writing desk and beside the bed, whilst still holding onto a excitable Jaskier. 

"Strip" Geralt commanded tugging at the collar he had his hand on.

Jaskier blushed and sheepishly looked behind him up at Geralt who stood there not blinking. 

"I...I...I'm sorry what" He blurted out.

Geralt let go of the bard, closed the door locking behind them and began to strip. Jaskier just stared as each piece of clothing removed showed more and more of Geralt. A scar here, a scar there, Was that a indent where flesh would have been once upon a time?! The sight in front of Jaskier proceeded to unfold until Geralt Stood there naked . All dark, handsome, and brooding. A typical Witcher, if there was such a thing. 

"Oh my" Jaskier whispered under his breath, hiding it with the sound of him shuffling over and putting the plates of food down on the writing desk.  
Jaskier blushed heavily.

Geralt tugged at Jaskiers outfit when he walked back, grunting annoyed. Jaskier understood that he wasn't going to be allowed to do anything until his clothes were in a pile on the floor same as the ever beautiful Witcher standing in front of him. So Jaskier began to strip, praying that Geralt wouldn't judge his form or poke fun at him. layer by layer he removed everything until he stood there baring all in front of Geralt. 

"So why did you want me to take off my clothes?" 

Geralt not listening gathered up both the mens items off of the floor.

"Witcher! Answer me!" Jaskier said rather loudly.

Geralt rolled his eyes and walked to the door poking his head outside.

"INN KEEP!" Geralt Roared, shaking the floorboards,and the single window. Something warm inside Jaskier pooled up into his stomach. which Jaskier tried to push down. 

The tiny inn keep appeared moments later.  
"What." The man said plainly.

Geralt dropped both mens clothes into the Inn keeps arms. 

"Clean these. I don't mean force your poor wife. I mean you clean these. While you're at it bring us some hot water for a bath". Geralt said with a evil smile that would have chilled any mans bones. 

"This is why I kept the extra coin you dirty mutt!" the man spat back at Geralt.

"I believe you mean the coin I let you keep, Hmmm?"

The man stormed off muttering curses at Geralt and his pansy bard. The door was closed and Geralt turned to face a Flushed and Grinning Jaskier.

"Don't ever say I don't do anything for you" Geralt stated as he brushed past Jaskier towards the bags he had tossed in earlier. Jaskiers heart jumped at the mere touch of his arm brushing by.

Jaskier would never tell Geralt but this is why he couldn't stand the notion that witchers didn't have feelings. Perhaps other Witchers didn't have any feelings, but this Witcher, "His Witcher", had more than most humans the bard had ever met. Even if he didn't show it. Jaskier felt warm inside thinking about it making his extremities tingle. Of course, this was probably due to being stark naked on a winter's day. But Jaskier didn't care in the slightest.

***********************

In the short minutes that passed both men had begun eating the food Jaskier had stolen and laying out things that they would need while staying at this inn. For Jaskier it was spreading everything out on the desk. His many, many sheets of parchment, quills, fur pelt (should the nights get colder than this day already was), different substances that he liked to add to his bath for added scent, and of course his lute with accompanying pieces. Geralt on the other hand, needed far fewer things. He only layed out his sword sharpening kit, sword and daggers, what coin he had, and a few potions. it hardly took up any space on the dresser.

"Jaskier, wheres the wine we had packed..." 

"You mean the flask I threw at the Innkeeper?"

Geralt sighed, yes...that's precisely the wine he had wanted. It didn't matter though, he didn't need anything to drink to tune Jaskier out. Although it would have made it easier 

"Do you know why I was mad at the inn keeper when we first arrived"? 

"Hmm..." 

"Because what he said wasn't true at all."

Geralt grunted. Obviously not, Jaskier was more of a lost puppy than a Lackey, they were useful.

"I mean, to say something so demeaning about someone who does so much!"

Jaskier was pacing around wrapped in the fur pelt he had taken from the desk.

Geralt sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I mean with the heroics preformed and monsters killed, hell they should be revered!"

Jaskier kept rambling on and on to the point that he didnt know if the bard could have a bigger, more inflated ego. Geralt was the one killing monsters and doing oh so much work. All Jaskier did was get into impossible situations and take years off of Geralts life with worry.

Geralt was no longer intrested in what Jaskier was taking about. Truthfully he had tuned him out after the first grunt of the conversation. He decided to go wait in the tub to avoid listening to Jaskier talk any longer. Which jaskier scoffed at.

"Im making a point here! Geralt come back!"

Geralt didnt come back. Instead he lay in the tub, arms on the sides and head back. He would pay attention when the water came. Not a moment before.

**************************

Jaskier sat at the small writing table wrapped in his fur pelt. If Geralt wouldn't listen to him talk he would have to, at some point, listen to him sing. This gave Jaskier a brilliant idea. He would compose a song about what he was trying to explain to Geralt earlier, that would surely give him reason to, at least act interested. He began to Compose a song, about a vallaint man who would easily do great deeds for the world yet be shunned by them just as easily. This would be Jaskiers best song yet. One that would finally turn public opinion on Witchers, like Toss a coin to your Witcher almost had.

**************************

Geralt roused slightly, feeling warm. A pleasant aroma drifted into his nostrils. it smelled like Jaskier. This was a good dream, a pleasant dream,a dream he so rarely saw. Geralt rolled his neck and hummed to himself. What a pity it would be to wake up to Jaskier yelling about something or another. To have to listen to the strumming of a lute or Jaskiers incessant humming. To feel the cold of winter on his bare body sitting in the tub. 

"Mmmm Jaskier" Geralt slurred to himself. 

"Yes Geralt?"

Every muscle in Geralts body tensed at once as he sat sraight up coming face to face with Jaskier. He looked around frantically. What was going on? The tub was full of cloudy water with bubbles floating on top of the water. The Washroom was humid and sweet smelling, Humidity covering the small mirror. and a gentle fog floated about the place.

"Jaskier, why are you sitting in my lap?" 

Jaskier blushed. 

"Ah well... you see, after you got bored of me talking to you about why I was mad, I began to compose a..."

"Stop looking around you lug!", Jaskier grabbed Geralts face, Forcing him to stare into Jaskiers eyes.

"That's not important... any who, the Inn keep came back with scalding hot water, he muttered some obscenities at me before coming in here and dumping multiple  
buckets of water onto you."

"Yeah... I figured if that did not wake you from whatever kind of sleep this was, I should at least help clean you off since most of the monster blood on us is from ones that I either alerted or ones that followed us back to our camps." Jaskier shrugged.

"Besides there's really no reason to waste this lovely hot water. Its all about efficiency!"

Geralt just stared at the bard with his piercing amber eyes.

Jaskier rubbed his hands together and reached for a powder next to the tub. He proceeded to rub it onto his, and Geralts chests, before splashing water onto themselves to create a bubbly lather.

Geralt still was on edge and would not relax his muscles even as jaskier worked. Why would Jaskier risk waking him. Did the bard think it wise to just climb onto a sleeping Witcher? Did he not understand that with a flick of the wrist he could end Jaskiers mortal life? 

"Uh Geralt I need you to uh... lean back down..."

Geralt hesitated. Then laid back against the back of the tub.

"Ah great, now I can finish your hair". Again another powder was procured from next to the tub. Jaskier scooted up further into geralts lap causing geralt to become increasingly aware just what Jaskier was sitting ontop of.

" Do you like the scent?" Jaskier asked.

"I've smelled it before, at places we have been to. It smells.... homely."

Jaskier just sheepishly smiled.

Geralt closed his eyes and let Jaskier work.

Geralt couldn't understand what was happening here. This all had to be some horrible dream. He had jaskier help bathe him before... but this was new, closer, Intimate?

It didnt matter. No need to dwell on it more than nessicary. It was wrong to think these things. Jaskier would surely be appaled. After all He was a gruesome accident, and jaskier.... well he couldnt put into words what he was.

Perhaps, innocent? warm?

Maybe that's the word he would choose if ever forced.

Jaskier ran his fingers through Geralts hair, massaging his scalp and working at knots in it. Occasionally Jaskier would catch a knot and it would pull Geralts head up off of the rim of the tub, eliciting a low growl from him. Did he like this feeling? Jaskier caught another Knot. Geralt growled again. Yes he did like this feeling, but he would never vocalize it.

After a while Geralt felt the feel of massaging fingers and light tugging leave his scalp, only to have it replaced with water being dumped onto his head.  
He opened his eyes to see Jaskier laughing at him.

"What." He said lifting his head up.

"All of your hair is stuck to your face!, Like when you got pulled into the lake by that Drowner." Jaskier kept laughing.

"That was your fault Jaskier."

"Nah ah!"

"Yes Jaskier, you kept rocking the boat and chanting, "Here Drowny Drowny Drowny"."

"Not how I remember it!"

Geralt gave a grunt and heavily splashed water at Jaskier, causing his hair to flop down and stick to his face as well.

"Now youve been drowned too." 

"Well I suppose thats only fair, But that means you have to wash my hair now!"

Jaskier spun around in the tub and laid back against Geralts chest.

"Geralt move your leg."

"Thats...not my..."

"Oh"

They both tried to ignore the akwardness in what had just happened.

Geralt grabbed some of the powder Jaskier had put into his hair shortly ago. He began to smush it into jaskiers hair. Pulling thick strands together and trying to work powder into them. 

Jaskiers head had found rest in the crook of Geralts neck and a smile had formed across his face. Jaskier hummed quietly to himself as Geralt tried to replicate what had been done to him. 

After a few rinses and re-lathers Geralt had deemed them both clean as they could be, or maybe he just thought so because the water had truned from hot to luke warm.

"Jaskier were both cleannow " His hands fell to the bards shoulders.

No response.

"Jaskier" He grunted.

Nothing.

He listened in on Jaskiers breathing only to realize that the bard had been tuckered out and fallen asleep. 

Geralt supposed it was only fair, as he had done the same a while ago. So Geralt stood up bringing Jaskier up in his arms. Jaskier weighed more than he had expected. 

Geralt chalked it up to the lean muscle he had gained while following the Witcher. He Carried Jaskier over to the bed and laid him on top. He looked around awkwardly to see if their clothes had been washed. 

Apparently not. 

Sighing, he took Jaskiers fur pelt and carefully dried Jaskier off, before vigorously drying himself. Even this Fur which had been used many times on their travels smelled of pure distilled Jaskier. Geralt breathed in the intoxicating scent before tossing the fur aside. 

He carefully brought the blanket up around Jaskier. He would never hear the end of it if he woke him. 

Geralt collected the small containers of whatever they had used to clean themselves and put them back on Jaskiers desk. Jaskier was always so organised with his possessions. He proceeded to grab the fur pelt off the floor and hang it over the chair that accompanied the desk. He shouldn't be so careless with things that werent his. 

Once everything had been tidied up Geralt sat on his side of the bed. he looked around to find an excuse to stay up and wait for their clothes to be delivered back to them, but couldn't find one. He shrugged and thought to himself that Jaskier had lain with so many people before, that him sharing a bed, with them both being naked would be of no consequence. 

So Geralt slipped under the blanket and softly pulled Jaskier closer. His body was warmer than Jaskiers, plus the nights ran cold, so really he was doing a service by holding Jaskier so close. He intertwined their legs and pulled Jaskiers arm over him. Nothing could cause them harm this night, as Geralt would be there to fend off the cold or whatever else the world could throw at them. 

With these thoughts in his mind the big brooding Withcher found himself slowly drifting into a light warm sleep.


End file.
